Tank
Tank (サイカ Saika) is a Saichania and the Alpha Gang's third dinosaur. Usually Ed or Laura use her, and she has been used once by Seth. Statistics *Attribute: Earth *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Rock *Owner: Alpha Gang (typically Ed, Zander , Ursula, or Laura) *Name: Tank (サイカ Saika) *Debut: Tanks a Lot! *Dinosaur Defeated: Paris, Utahraptor, Daspletosaurus, Saurolophus, Ampelosaurus, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance), Carcharodontosaurus *Other: She enjoys tunneling and was turned violent by Dr. Z. Tank also as a Super Form and an DinoTector Form. Move Cards ;Dino Swing :Tank bit the dinosaur's tail and swung them around several times, then threw them away. This was first used against Utahraptor and last used against Ampelosaurus. ;Earth Barrier :Chunks of earth flew up as Tank slammed the ground, expanding into a glowing crystal dome, protecting her from her opponent. This was used to defend against Daspletosaurus's Fire Bomb. ;Earthquake :Tank smashes the ground, opening up a narrow crevice that the opponent falls into, and then Tank slams the crevice closed. This defeated Daspletosaurus and was also used against Black T-Rex. ;Tail Smash :Tank hits the opponent with her tail. It was used to turn herself right side up and attack Fukuisaurus, but failed. Many times she would make an tail-swinging attack similar to Tail Smash, but without the use of a Move Card. ;Ultimate Earth :Crystals form around Tank's path, which she charges through, absorbing power and speed, and then slams into her opponent (Element Boosters are needed to use this Move). It defeated Gavro's Carcharodontosaurus. ;Quake Saber :A crystal sword forms on Tank's tail. This was only used against Genie. ;Tupuxuara Dive : A Tupuxuara came to save Zoe from falling off the bridge in the 17th Century Paris Story Arc and to drive Foolscap away. ; Spike Arrow (Spike Arrows) :Energy surged through Tank, and a she shot a swarm of crystal spikes from her tail. This was only used as part of the Fusion Move against the Dark Pterosaur. TCG Lores ;Alpha Slash (Tank (DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS)) :You can only Dino Slash "Tank (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Pinch Hitter (Tank (DKTB)) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (Tank (DKAA)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Elemental Boost: Fire (Tank (DKBD)) :If you have a Fire Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;Dinotector On (Tank (DKDS, DKTA, SAS)) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Tank (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Special Assistance (Tank (DKTA)) :Earth Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;Alpha Assistance (Tank (SAS)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Earth Master (Tank (Battle Mode) (DKTB, DKAA)) :This Dinosaur can use all Earth Super Moves. ;Earth Counter (Tank (Battle Mode) (DKTB)) :During your opponent's turn, when this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. (This ability doesn't work if another ability makes your opponent lose extra Life Points after the battle.) ;Loyal (Tank (Battle Mode) (DKAA)) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 (from 1500). ;Fusion Master (Tank (Battle Mode) (DKBD)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. Character Design Name Tank's Japanese name, Saiko (サイコ), is probably an allusion/parody to her species name, Saichania. Her English name given the 4Kids dub is a reference to the ankylosaur family in general, as they are commonly given the nickname of "living tanks". Etymology The translation of whether Tank's Japanese name, Saiko, is a parody or allusion can be disputed. The word Saiko is the Japanese pronouciation for the English word "Pyscho", however both the word and the dinosaur's name have similar pronouciations in Japanese context and both are written with similar characters which can lead to confusion the as to which word Tank's name highly originates. Anime She was first activated in a museum in London by Zander by accident (her Stone was found their, too). She is the second wild dinosaur that became a main dinosaur (the other was Spiny). She was given a more violent personality by Dr. Z with the Alpha Controller. Of the dinosaurs that the Alpha Game has, she is the least-often used. Despite the fact she hadn't been summoned many times, she did defeat a number of dinosaurs she was summoned to fight (unlike Spiny). She was summoned more often early in the season, usually using Dino Swing. Later on, she was usually only used alongside one or both of the Alpha Gang's other dinosaurs. She used Super Moves on only two occasions, in Dance Evolution against Daspletosaurus, and in Dinosaur War! against the Black T-Rex. Mesozoic Meltdown In Season 2, she was used far less often than before, partly owing to the Alpha Gang's marked decrease in taking part in dinosaur battles by this point. She first appeared in her full size during the Ancient China Arc, the third arc of the season, but she at first wasn't in a battle. In her first battle, during The Third Cosmos Stone, she used her DinoTector form to defeat Gavro's Carcharodontosaurus, but this was the last dinosaur she would defeat. After that, she lost all of her battles, and, unlike every other main dinosaur, didn't directly take part in the defeat of any of the Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs. Trivia *In the dub, she was initially called a boy, but was called a girl in all later appearances. The original series called her a girl. *She is rendered helpless when she is flipped onto her back. When that happens, Zander and Ed are usually forced to flip her back over - not an easy task, as she weighs several tons. *Tank is the only main dinosaur that does not defeat any of the Spectral Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs. *When she fights the D-Team, she is often defeated by Ace using Ninja Attack. *Tank is highly skilled at digging tunnels very quickly (both horizontally and even vertically), and is capable of creating smooth, circular tunnels in spite of having spikes on her back. She also doesn't seem to leave behind any stray debris from carving out the tunnels, implying she may be compressing it against the surrounding material, which could account for their stability. *Tank is the only main dinosaur to have been defeated by all three of Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs (Gigas defeated her with Spectral Lancer in The Haunted Hunt, Armatus used Spectral Stinger in Clash for the Cosmos Stones, and Maximus finished her with Spectral Punisher in Fate of the Cosmos.) *Tank is the only main dinosaur that does not defeat a dinosaur of her own Element (when she fought against both of the Ankylosaurus and against Armatus, she was in all cases defeated). DS Game *Tank can be accessed on the DS Game by putting a specific code on the Stone Circle after defeating Dr. Z with his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus and Saurophaganax. Gallery Tank 1.jpg|Tank being summoned (Series 1) Tank 2.jpg|Tank being summoned (Series 2, with clouds) DK episode 3 2.jpg|Tank Chibi Mode File:Chibi_Tank.jpg|Chibi Tank wallpaper Tank (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Tank with DinoTector applied TCG Gallery Saichania - Tank TCG Card 1-DKTB.JPG|Tank TCG Card (DKTB) Saichania - Tank TCG Card 2-DKAA.png|Tank TCG Card (DKAA) Tankcard.jpg|Tank TCG Card (DKBD) Saichania - Tank TCG Card 4-DKDS (German).jpg|Tank TCG Card (DKDS) (German) Saichania - Tank TCG Card 5-DKTA (French).jpg|Tank TCG Card (DKTA) e1tank079-100-tank.jpg|Tank TCG Card (SAS) (French) Saichania - Tank Battle Mode TCG Card 1-DKTB-Gold.JPG|Tank (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKTB) Saichania - Tank_Battle_Mode TCG Card 1.jpg|Tank (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKAA) Saichania - Tank Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD-Silver.png|Tank (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKBD) Saichania - Tank Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal.JPG|Tank (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG Card (DKBD) Videos Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Main Dinosaurs